1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover, and more specifically to a protective cover that adheres onto an electronic device to protect the electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, electronic devices, such as notebook computers/laptops, digital cameras, mobile phones/smart phones, Global Positioning Systems, MP3/MP4 players, portable media players, and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), are widely used due to their portable characteristics. However, when they are in use or are being carried, the electronic devices often collide with other objects. Moreover, the surfaces of the electronic devices can be scraped, or, the electronic devices can be damaged. Hence, the appearance of the electronic devices are badly affected, and the inside electronic elements of the electronic devices may be damaged.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that these shortcomings above are able to be improved upon and suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.